Screening of individuals who are genetically susceptible to develop diabetes; staging of individuals, identified in the screening phase according to risk of developing diabetes; treatment of individuals found to have an extremely high risk for developing diabetes in the near future. Measures islet cell antibodies (ICA) in relatives of individuals with Type I diabetes.